Dragon Ball Z Galaxy
by Hawk725
Summary: A retelling of the great DBZ story, but with a twist. More Saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. Then one day the Saiyan's fear is realized. Frieza has come for them. Read and find out what can happen when two young Saiyan boys become involved in the great adventure that is DBZ. Will have all regular pairings included, plus OCs paired with other OCs. I do not own DBZ!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok. Here is the first chapter of my story Dragon Ball Z Galaxy. I will be looking for some OCs to appear later on in the story. Which will be later on in the Buu saga and even after the main four sagas are over.

I would like to thank my brother **dreadburner94** for helping me create this story and I would also like to thank **A Beautiful KaitAstrophe** for the encouragement and help that they have provided me.

Prologue

On a small planet just outside of the Milky Way galaxy lived a colony of Saiyans. This planet was very much like Vegeta; the planet that they had originated from. Planet Vegeta was destroyed along with the most of the Saiyan race. They lived a very depressing and sad existence. Because of the fact that they were always in fear of a certain overlord named Frieza, they trained long and hard everyday. After a couple decades a new generation of Saiyans was born. From the day these Saiyans were born, their mission was set in stone. They were to be trained to defeat Frieza and his entire race.

Their training was going well, until one day their fears were realized…

In a small city built into the cliffs of a mountain, the Saiyans lived and argued over their fate.

"Potamu, our lives are in jeopardy! The longer we stay here on this planet, the closer Frieza gets to finding us!"

"Fear not little brother! Frieza has forgotten us. We are free to raise our children to become strong enough to finally rid the universe of him and his family."

"That may be possible… but even if that is true. His conquest will soon reach this planet."

"Pocaro, I fear him as much as you do, but we have to stay positive. If we don't, the rest of our race is doomed to die off. We are the leaders of the Saiyan race and we must not let fear control us."

|Meanwhile at the training grounds…|

"Otamo, Tarro, good work today as always. Being the children of the mighty general Potamu definitely has its advantages I suppose. Now then, run along, it is time for your cousins' training," said the old fighting instructor.

Otamo, a five-year-old boy, stood proud at the display of power him and his three-year-old brother showed on the training field today. Otamo had a certain air of confidence around him at all times, even when having to take on stronger and more experienced fighters. It is what made him who he was. He never backed down.

Otamo's appearance even made him look like a confident fighter. He had his black hair short and it spiked a little in the front. Otamo wore Saiyan battle armor that was a midnight blue with a dark forest green accent. He also wore a headband with the same dark forest green coloring around his neck.

Tarro on the other hand was rather strange for a Saiyan. He was a very carefree child who enjoyed fighting, but also enjoyed taking apart machinery. Tarro's hair came down just past his ears and was a little messy all around. Tarro's armor was the same dark blue as his brothers, but it had a crimson accent.

Two young Saiyan children approached Otamo and Tarro.

"Hey! Otamo! You ready for your weekly beating later today? Oh wait… of course you are! A weakling like yourself doesn't have a choice," yelled the older of the two Saiyan children.

"Siro! Kinpa! Get over here it's time for training not talking," spat the gruff voice of the instructor.

The two Saiyans defiantly turned toward the trainer and started skulking in his direction.

"Tarro… let's go."

Otamo and Tarro took to the air and flew off in the direction of their small city built in the cliffs.

"Otamo, why do you let Siro beat you up all the time?" Tarro asked concernedly. "I know you are stronger than Siro."

"Don't you remember the Saiyan history dad told us?"

"Nuh-uh," chided Tarro.

"Dad told us that the more we get beat up the stronger we will become."

"Ok! I get it. Heh… wait till he finds out you have been holding back," chuckled the younger of the two boys.

As the two brothers got closer to the city they saw smoke rising up from the cliff side.

"Otamo why is our home all smoky?" asked the confused Tarro.

Otamo looked in horror as his home was burning. He was awakened from the trance of fear, when he saw a blip of energy on his scouter heading right for them.

"Tarro get down! Frieza's men are here," Otamo yelled as he grabbed his brother and pulled him down to the ground to avoid the incoming threat.

Otamo then hid himself and Tarro in a small crevice, but it was too late, the person had seen them. A purple alien with an elongated head walked toward their hiding place.

"I know my scouter picked up an energy signal around here," said the alien in a raspy voice.

The alien continued to walk towards them. "I know you are there come out now and I won't harm you."

"Tarro, when I jump out I want you to start flying towards the training field and warn the old man."

"But what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me. Now get ready."

Otamo jumped out of the crevice and shot a powerful beam attack at the alien's head. Seizing the opportunity to inflict more damage, Otamo charged at the alien and sent a powerful kick right to the side of the alien's neck. The destructive force of the kick sent the alien flying straight through a rock formation. Worrying about Tarro's safety, Otamo then flew after his brother in the direction of the training grounds. As he continued to fly, he noticed his brother's signal on his scouter had stopped moving.

"What now…" Otamo grumbled.

Then Otamo saw his brother and his dad. "Otamo! Thank goodness your safe!" boomed Potamu's deep voice. "We need to get you two off planet now. The Ginyu Force is on its way!"

"Dad! What about you?" asked Otamo worriedly.

"Yeah, what about you?" mimicked Tarro.

"I'm sorry, boys. I must remain and try to save as many of our kin as possible. Follow me as fast as you can." The three Saiyans flew off toward their emergency space pods at the training fields. "Your cousins have already been sent off planet. Where, I don't know, but you two will be sent to a planet that I am sure a Saiyan may inhabit. The Saiyan's name is Kakarot. He was sent to the planet "Earth," a good twenty some years ago."

The family arrived at their destination. Potamu punched the coordinates into the two space pods and helped his two little boys get in them. "Farewell my sons… survive. Live your lives. I may not be able to do the same." The space pod doors slammed shut.

"Daaaaad!" yelled the two sons as their ships blasted off into space.


	2. Chapter 1 Earth

A/N: Well here is chapter one of Dragon Ball Z Galaxy.

So I noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer last time. So here it is.

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

Again I would like to thank dreadburner94 for being the co-creator of this story. I would also like to thank Emotionally crippled reader for the character idea that they gave me.

Chapter 1- Earth

After hours of space travel the two young Saiyan boys woke from their slumber, their eyes full of tears.

"Are we there yet?" Tarro grumbled tiredly.

"The computer says we should arrive in about five minutes," said the equally drowsy Otamo.

|Meanwhile on Earth...|

On an island not to far from the mainland some of the remaining heroes from a brutal battle with the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, were assembling.

"Can we really get to planet Namek in this thing?" Asked a short man wearing a baseball cap and a jacket with a pair of khaki slacks on.

"That's some outfit you've got on Krillin. You're not taking outer space to lightly, are you?" A blue-haired woman in a space suit asked.

Just then a levitating car pulled up to the island at a high speed. "Guys look at the sky!" yelled a small boy from the backseat of the car.

"Bulma… please don't say what I think that is," whimpered Krillin.

"It looks like Saiyan space pods!"

"Darn it, Gohan!" yelled Krillin.

"Eh!? I am goin' inside before this gets ugly!"

"Roshi! Don't chicken out we're going to need you!" yelled Bulma.

Suddenly, the two space pods crashed on an island not too far from Roshi's island home.

"The two powers coming from those space pods are almost as strong as Vegeta's power level," said the little boy known as Gohan.

"I know! But I guess we have no choice." Krillin exclaimed, throwing his hat down on the ground and taking off his jacket.

Gohan then removed the bow tie he was wearing and his ugly plaid jacket. Krillin and Gohan took flight and headed in the direction of the two Saiyan space pods.

"Welcome to planet Earth," the mechanical voice of the space pods chimed.

The two boys climbed out of their ships and immediately started to stretch their tired muscles.

"Here we are. Now what, bro?" Tarro inquisitively asked.

Otamo and Tarro's scouters started beeping, indicating a power level approaching them. "Well... First, I think we should greet those two power levels heading toward us," responded Otamo with a sigh. "Let's go."

The two boys took to the air and flew to intercept the powers that their scouters had picked up. The moment the brothers reached their target they could feel the fear flowing off of the two fighters.

"They are Saiyans, Krillin!" said the younger of the two individuals.

"Did Ve-ve-ve…Vegeta send you?" asked the cowardly looking bald man.

"No, the planet Vegeta was destroyed over twenty years ago. We are here to talk to Kakarot," Otamo explained.

"The planet?" the bald man said in confusion while looking at the young boy he was with.

"Umm… what Krillin is trying to say is did a Saiyan named Vegeta send you?" the young boy clarified.

"Hey, big brother. He said there is another Saiyan."

"You're right. The only Saiyan's worthy to carry the name Vegeta is the royalty too." Otamo looked at the two earthlings. "Where is Kakarot, and where did this Saiyan named Vegeta go?"

"Should we trust them, Krillin?" whispered the young boy.

"I guess... they don't seem to be trying to hurt us," responded Krillin.

"Okay, well the man you know as Kakarot is my dad, and he is badly hurt from fighting the other Saiyan, Vegeta," the young boy explained. "We don't know where Vegeta went, but we think he may be headed to the planet Namek to get the Dragon Balls there."

"What are the Dragon Balls? Do you play a game with them?" asked an eager Tarro.

"No, you don't play a game with them, but when you gather all seven you can make a wish to the dragon and he will grant it."

"We could bring back dad…" Otamo muttered. "Listen, take us with you. We need to meet this other Saiyan and those Dragon Balls could revive our father. This evil man named Frieza killed him."

"Listen, Krillin and Gohan, take these two boys with you," said a kind voice.

"Goku, is that you?" Krillin said nervously.

"Dad!"

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry I'm still lying in the hospital. Take these two with you guys to Namek. They have good hearts I can tell."

"All right, if you say so Goku," Krillin sighed. "Just so you know, that was Kakarot or Goku as we call him here on Earth," he explained to the two Saiyan boys.

"How can he talk from so far away?" questioned Tarro.

"I don't really know," said a confused Krillin. "Do you know Gohan?"

"No, I guess he learned it in other world," said an equally confused Gohan.

After a few moments of silence Otamo spoke up. "We have our space pods how are you two getting to Namek?"

"Our friend Bulma fixed up an old Namekian space ship for us to use."

Otamo and Tarro said goodbye to their newfound allies and headed back to their space pods.

"Are you sure it's okay to go to Namek without talking to Kakarot?" asked Tarro.

Otamo thought for a moment before responding. "Yes, I mean think about it. If we get the Dragon Balls we can get our family back using the wish."

"Oh, okay! Yay! Daddy is going to come back!" The young Saiyan boy cheered.

The two boys got back into their respective space pods. "Computer. Prepare to launch to the coordinates of planet Namek," Otamo said into the ships audio command systems.

"Preparing launch. Destination Namek," said the electronic voice of the space pods.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Tarro excitedly.

The young boys launched back into outer space on an adventure that will turn out to be more than they and their newfound friends bargained for.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy lately with school. I would like to remind people if they have an idea for a character for this story just send me a p.m. and I will look over it. Thanks everybody! Please Review!


End file.
